


Running away

by Narienne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, HoennChampionShipping, daiharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narienne/pseuds/Narienne
Summary: “So… did it work?”It takes him a moment to realize what she means. Before answering, he registers briefly that, with her bare legs around his thighs and the damp shirt exquisitely plastered to her body, this is a very unusual position to ask if he no longer has any interest in her. He gives her the most honest answer he can think of.“Not in the slightest.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how May and Steven's reunion goes, according to my headcanon. If they actually have sex at the end varies according to my mood, but overly I figure - two persons that have longed for each other for years alone in one room... things are bound to get a little steamy ;)

The air is stiff and hot; suffocating. All the windows are open, but instead of a pleasant breeze the only thing that enters the conference room are joyful sounds of people enjoying the summer day outside. _Fucking hell_ , thinks May, shamelessly fanning herself with meeting materials for the Ever Grande Conference, Pokemon League tournament that she, as a League Champion, is not even allowed to enter, but still has to spend her precious morning listening to a bunch of bigwigs in the organizing committee debating if it's better to put the VIP sector on the right or on the left of the judge seats and if they should serve lunch before or after qualifying rounds, like the success of the whole event depended solely on these vital decisions. She fights desperately to make her attention stay in the room, but it’s a battle she is constantly loosing. She hears something about the performances for the opening ceremony, but she doesn't quite catch who will be performing what before she spaces again. Her attention is brought back by a bunch of familiar names she cannot assign faces to. _The honorable guests_ , she guesses without looking at the meeting plan, which currently serves her as a fan.  
"Factory Head Noland and Juan confirmed they participation." May vaguely hears Wallace giving his report, only every other word really reaching her ears. "I also heard from Professor Rowan” the gym leader continues “and –".  
The two last words suddenly knock the air from May’s lungs. Three syllables, eleven letters that she has banned from her thoughts and yet have been constantly on her mind anyway. The meeting papers slip from her loosened grip and fall to the floor making an ostentatious mess. Wallace pauses and all the eyes in the room lay on her. Some ask if everything is alright, but she hears them only vaguely. That name echoes in her ears like a deafening drum overpowering everything else. Only after someone pushes a glass of water into her hand, she realizes she has stopped breathing. She takes a gasp of air followed by a few large gulps from the glass, trying to hide the distress on her face, almost chocking herself in the process. _It's just the heat_ , she assures everyone. She is fine. The meeting is renewed and Wallace repeats his dropped sentence. A sentence that only a moment ago brutally squeezed all the air from the Hoenn Champion like she was some empty can.  
"The attendance was confirmed by Professor Rowan and Steven Stone."


	2. Chapter 2

A gong announces a start of the third battle of the finals. Spectators are jiggling in their seats with anticipation. The competitors this year are on exceptionally high level and the performance gives everyone a lot of excitement.  
"Look, that's the trainer I told you about!" Wallace exclaims pointing at the boy who has just entered the battlefield. "Really promising kid."  
"Mhm..." Steven gives him a quick absentminded glance, not even trying to look interested, and his gaze reverts back to the previous location. From his VIP seat he can see them well - Sidney and Phoebe on the right, Glacia and Drake on the left, and between them her, May. To Steven’s relief, her gaze is fixed on the battlefield, but even if she was looking here, there was hardly any chance she would notice him in all this crowd. And so he can watch her freely without any risk of being spotted. She looks tense, clearly anxious about her official role. After all, it's the first such a big event she is hosting as a Champion. She looks different than the last time he saw her. Her hair is longer and her features seem to lost a lot of their childlike cast. But under her long lashes, now touched with mascara, there are the same sapphire eyes he remembers so dearly. She rubs her nose and bites on her lower lip, like she always used to do when she was nervous. She has changed so much since he had last seen her and yet she hasn't changed at all. Steven can't help but smile at the way she anxiously tangles her fingers around the hem of her dress. A dress that now wraps around a body of a fine young woman... He scolds himself at this inappropriate observation and averts his gaze with embarrassment, though only for a short moment.  
When Wallace sent him an invitation for the Ever Grande Conference, Steven fully intended to turn in down. He stayed away from Hoenn for almost two years. At first because he genuinely thought it was the best thing both for him and May. And later if only for May's sake. Or maybe because he didn't have the courage to look her in the eye after he had run away without a word of goodbye? Maybe both. Nevertheless, even after all this time, the burning urge to see her has not left him even for a day. And so, against all his resolutions, here he sits now watching her from afar. _Like some stalker_ , he thinks with distaste, but doesn’t turn away. May's eyes wander through the crowds and when she catches a glimpse of a boy Steven vaguely remembers as her neighbor, her face turns red and she covers it with both hands. _Probably some joke only the two of them understand_ , Steven thinks and can't help but feel a hint of jealousy. They used to have their inner jokes too… This time he does look away.

***

 _Don't look don't look don't look_ , May repeats in her head trying to keep her eyes away from the VIP sector. Her hands keep fidgeting nervously with a hem of her dress and she bites her lip hard to force her running gaze back to the battlefield. In the corner of her eye she sees Brendan giving her not-very-subtle sings to make absolutely sure that she is fully aware of the very exact location of the seat of Steven Stone. Like there was any chance on Earth she would miss him. May is absolutely sure she could spot this silver hair even from the back of her Latias hundreds of feet above the ground. In the middle of the night. Blindfolded. For one unfortunate moment she catches a glimpse of especially livid series of Brendan's expressive gesticulations and she buries her face in hands to hide the embarrassment. Good that at least one of them is having fun. May, on the other hand, feels like screaming. The awareness of Steven’s presence is like a burning iron pressed to her heart. In a moment of weakness, she slightly parts her fingers and spares a quick glance in his direction, hoping that he is not looking. He isn’t. And her heart sinks a little.

***

The last performance of the closing ceremony is about to finish. In a rush of joyful screams and enthusiastic applauses Steven gets up and politely makes his exit. He is almost at the top of the stairs when a sudden pull on his collar informs him that his quiet escape has just been discovered.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Wallace, with a hand on his shirt, gives Steven incredulous look.  
“Leaving.” Steven lifts his arm in attempt to free himself from his friend’s grip. ”The tournament has just finished and I intend to return to my duties.”  
“You can’t be serious. You are not even going to see her?” Wallace gives his friend’s shirt a sharp pull and Steven is forced to face him. “But… this is why you came here.”  
“I came here because you invited me.” Steven keeps his voice matter-of-fact, but a hint of harsh impatience creeps in. Even though seeing May is indeed the reason he’s come here, which he would never admit to Wallace for that matter, he doesn’t intend to let her see him. As people are slowly starting to leave, every second of delay works against him. He has to go.  
“And I invited you so that you can see her. And that’s why you accepted my invitation!” Wallace refuses to give up.  
“Oh, nice… And here I though I was invited because of being the former Champion and stuff.” Steven sights and turns to leave, but Wallace’s hand puts him back in place.  
“Damn you, Steven!” The trainer shakes his head. ”That’s why you’ve shown up only for the final day, isn’t it?”  
“What’s… what? I told you, I was busy!”  
“Busy avoiding May!”  
“Busy…” Hearing that name so suddenly makes Steven falter .“ I was busy. I’m not avoiding her, I’m only –”  
“– avoiding her.” Wallace finishes for him. The expression on gym leader’s face mellows and surprise gives way to concern. He puts both hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Steven, you can’t keep doing that. Running.”  
“I…” Steven takes a deep breath and pauses for a long moment. When he finally speaks again his prior pretence is dropped. “Wallace, try to understand. There is no point in showing at her doorstep with my dirty shoes again. Seeing me is the last thing she needs. Or wants, for that matter.”  
“Oh, Stevie.” Wallace pats his shoulder with affection. “You should’ve seen her at the committee meeting. When she heard your name, she almost choked. Really! She wants to see you!”  
Steven shakes his head at his friend’s lack of sensitivity, but can’t help a chuckle “Oh yes, that certainly shows she does.”  
“Come on.” Wallace nudges him in the ribs. “May.”  
“Don’t...” Steven protests, but a smile creeps onto his face.  
“May…” Wallace whispers seductively.  
“Stop it.”  
“May May May –”  
“Stop –“  
“Yes?” A new voice sounds behind their back. A very familiar one.  
A cold shiver goes through Steven’s body. It probably takes him no more than a second to turn around, but to him it feels like eternity. May stands at the top of the stairs a few feet above them, surrounded by the crowd that has already started leaving the arena. She holds the tournament guide against her quickly rising and falling chest and looks anxiously at the person that has just spoken her name, visibly annoyed. Taken by surprise, Wallace stares back at her for a long moment before he finally shifts his gaze towards Steven. And then she notices him and her eyes widen. 

***

May hands the trophy to the winner and says a memorized congratulating formula with a fake smile plastered to her face, not even trying to make it believable. Her mind is somewhere else at the moment. To be precise, it’s a few dozen feet to the right, somewhere at the VIP sector area. People cheer. Some are already starting to leave. May scans the crows looking for the familiar silver head. Nothing. Her stomach clenches with panic and she rushes through the crowds leaving the Elite Four behind. Can he be gone already? She runs up the stairs franticly looking around. Her heart pounds leaving her short of breath. She hears her name spoken somewhere in the crowd and she turns automatically in that direction. But it’s not the voice she hoped to hear and the person she sees is the gym leader Wallace.  
“Yes?” She asks impatiently, not caring how rude she sounds, anxious to return to her search. He stares at her without a word and May feels a flush of anger. She opens her mouth to excuse herself and… her knees go soft.  
“Steven...” His name leaves her mouth before she has time to compose herself. To calm her battering heart, she squeezes the tournament guide against her chest so hard that her knuckles go white.  
He takes a moment to answer. Not long, but long enough to make her wonder if maybe her sight displeases him.  
“May.” He finally says, politely bowing his head.  
“You are here… I thought…” May’s voice shakes a little and she takes a small breath to steady it. “I thought you wouldn’t show up.”  
“I’m sorry.” Steven answers in this deep voice of his that, however she tries to stop it, sends a thousand of butterfrees fluttering in her stomach. “I would come sooner, but an urgent matter had kept me occupied.”  
She doesn’t get to learnt more, because a sudden noise from Wallace, by May’s count something between a cough and a chuckle, turns their eyes toward the gym leader.  
“Sorry, sorry.” He waves his hand dismissively and pats Steven on the back, who, for some reason, sends his friend a hostile look. “Yeah, the urgent matter.”  
She gives Wallace an uneasy smile, not really knowing what was that all about, and shifts her eyes back to Steven. He looks at her with unreadable expression while she rummages inside her head for something fitting to say. A moment too long.  
“Champion May,” She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder, “we are waiting for you. We need to start the preparations for the evening ball.”  
Steven smiles and bows to her again. “We will not keep you then, Champion. It was a pleasure to see you.” And he passes her, heading for the exit.  
_No… no no no no no… don’t go!_ May screams frantically in her head, but the party organizers are already at her side and Steven is slowly vanishing in the crowd. Cursing her own stupidity, she bites her lip so hard she tastes blood. He is gone, but… she will still see him later at the ball, she comforts herself. She will… right?


	3. Chapter 3

The ball room is already crowded with guests, but a long line still waits eager to be introduced to the Champion. May welcomes them with a warm smile doing her best to remember their names, and being aided by Phoebe from time to time. Her dress, however cute, is suffocatingly tight and her high shoes are already pinching her toes. “Professor Birch, how lovely to see you.” She repeats the same speech the hundredth time and turns to the next newcomer. The line shortens and with every smiling face she greets, her own smile fades a little and is slowly replaced by an anxious frown. The face she so desperately wants to see in nowhere to be found. For the whole day she has clung to the thought that they would meet at least once more at the evening party, like a man clings to a raft in the middle of the sea. Slow realization that it’s not going to happen leaves her drowning. With him arriving at the last moment, she hasn’t even got the chance to check which room number he was given, or if any at all. She could search through every room in every dormitory building, but with hundreds of people attending the Ever Grange Conference a whole night wouldn’t be enough to find him. If he hasn’t left already, that it. She scans the room again and again and clenches her teeth trying to keep her tears at bay. Phoebe and Glacia give her concerned looks, but she shakes her head. _She is fine. Everything is fine…_ A gentle hand lays on her back and she turns fast only to see Wallace standing behind her. Her disappointment is only too obvious… The gym leader either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He smiles at her warmly and moves to stand at her side. His brows come closer together and a slight concern shows on his face  
“May, my dear, have you, by any chance, seen Steven? I cannot find him anywhere.”  
May stares at the gym leader in confusion. From all the people in this room, shouldn’t it be Wallace to know about Steven’s whereabouts? Still, she shakes her head, not trusting her voice with this kind of answer.  
“He should have been here by now. I have to admit I’m getting a little concerned.” Wallace continues. “I would like to check on him in his room, but I cannot quite recall the room number. Was it G-134 or G-143? Although I’m almost sure it was the former… Can you, by any chance, help me there?”  
May’s mouth drops and she repeats like hypnotized “G-134…”.  
“That’s what I thought!” Wallace exclaims. “Thank you, May, you are a treasure. And you look absolutely stunning in this dress.” Wallace gives her a wink and disappears in the crowd before she even realizes what has just happened. On the edge of her awareness she registers that the direction in which Wallace has made his way was not even remotely close to the exit.   
May turns toward two other accompanying her women suddenly placing her hands on her belly. “Can you cover for me for a few minutes, please? I really need to go to the bathroom.” And not waiting for the answer she rushes through the crowd. In a direction not even remotely close to the toilet.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of rain outside is soothing. It helps Steven stop thinking for a while. Stop thinking about a girl he’s met in a deep dark cave roughly three years ago. It was so dark there he couldn’t even see her well and yet this meeting left him with a feeling he has never known before. When he eventually got to see her in a full daylight, he couldn’t stop looking. Ultimately, before he even realized, he’s totally utterly lost to her and not just his Champion title. He has lost his heart. Steven sits on the couch staring at the suit spread on the table in front of him. May’s party has started almost two hours ago and, according to the official schedule, he should be there in this very suit. According to Steven’s personal schedule, however, he should be on his way to Sinnoh, possibly somewhere around Rustboro City. And yet, for some reason, he is here, sitting on the couch and listening to the rain. For now, he doesn’t want to think about the reason. He closes his eyes and leans back to rest on the backrest. Maybe if the rain continues, he won’t have to think at all anymore… The moment of tranquility is broken by the quiet knocking at the door. For a long moment Steven considers ignoring the sound, but the knocking repeats, slightly louder.  
“Just a moment.” He shouts, bidding his farewells to the blissful peace and heading towards the door. He opens it and freezes.

***

It takes May a little over twenty minutes to reach the dormitory buildings. Even though it’s still late summer, the evening rain is chilly and before she reaches Steven’s door, she is completely soaked and trembling with cold. And yet, when he opens the door and her eyes lay on him, her heart jumps a mile and all the hardships are forgotten. She must look a sorry sight however, because Steven, having taken a single look at her, grabs her hand and without a word pulls her towards the warmth of his apartment.  
“Arceus, May, why are you here in this weather?”  
“Because…” She tries to come up with some reasonable excuse, but her chattering teeth make thinking straight impossible. Finally, the only thing she can come up with is the truth. “Because you were not there…”  
Steven sighs and guides her to the living area. “Wait here. I will make you some tea.” He points to the couch, but hesitates looking at her dripping dress. He disappears for a moment only to reemerge with a towel and a man’s T-shirt. “We have to do something with these wet clothes of yours.” He explains seeing her baffled expression and hands her the towel. May’s eyes widen at the realization that he wants her to put on his T-shirt and, despite the cold, her cheeks turn bright red.  
“I’m sorry, that’s all I have.” Steven notices her uneasiness and himself turns slightly abashed. “I will make that tea while you change.” And he hurriedly disappears in a small kitchen. May, feeling utmostly uneasy, slowly undoes the zipper and strips off the wet dress, which falls to the floor. The thought that she is standing there all naked but her underpants, with him just a few meters away, quickens her heartbeat and sets her cheeks aflame. May glances after Steven to make sure he is not coming back, but she already knows he will give her more than enough time. She slips into his T-shirt and can’t help but feel a hot rush at the thought that the same piece of clothing Steven wore is now wrapped abound her naked figure. Although she is slightly disappointed it smells of a washing powder. When Steven comes back with two steaming cups, May is already dressed and sitting on the couch. Steven looks at her and a weird relief comes to his face.

***

May sits on the couch with hands clutched at her lap. Steven sights with relief, grateful that the T-shirt fits her more like a dress and is not too revealing. He hands her the steaming cup and starts to speak, but May beats him to it.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trouble you like that.” She takes the cup from him and brings it to her lips.  
“Be careful, it’s hot.” Steven reaches his hand and his fingers brush over her exposed forearm. She flinches and he quickly retreats it, embarrassed at the unexpected touch. May brings the tea close to her mouth and blows, sending puffs of steam into the air. She takes a small sip and puts the cup onto her lap, letting its warmth spread to her body. Her wet hair sticks to her face and sits on her shoulders, inevitably wetting the T-shirt. Long moment of heavy silence hangs between them. May’s eyes are fixed on the cup, but Steven can’t take his from her face. May brings small fingers to her cheek and brushes off a strand that wandered too close to her mouth. And Steven watches her do that with studious intensity, fighting the need to touch her.  
“You don’t need to apologize.” he says softly. “It is all my fault.” And it’s not just today that he means.  
She turns her sapphire eyes to him and her brows come together in a sorrowful frown. “Like hell it is, Steven Stone.” She says, but there is more anguish in her voice than reproach. The tears well up in her eyes. “You are an awful heartless jerk!” She exclaims and large pearls start rolling down her cheeks.  
Her reaction is so unexpected that Steven, instead of being taken aback, reaches towards her face and wipes her falling tears. She grabs his hand and presses it to her cheek with such desperation that her nails dig into his palm. He wants to pull her to his chest, kiss the tears away and cover her trembling mouth with his. He stops himself, like he has always had. “I never meant to hurt you, May. Leaving you like that was harder than you could ever imagine, but it was a right thing to do. I know you don’t understand –”  
“At first I thought you’d left, because my feelings were such a bother to you.“ She cuts him off mid-sentence.  
“May…” He starts, but she stops him with a shake of her head.  
“Now I know it wasn’t that. You left not because you didn’t return my feelings, but because you did, and you thought you were not right for me.”  
He looks at her astonished. That’s something he was not expecting. He wants to ask how she knows. If it was Wallace that told her… but she continues. “You leaving, because you couldn’t stand the affection of some little girl… that didn’t sound like Steven I knew. You leaving, because your own feelings stood in the way of me moving on… that does sound a lot more like you.” She lifts her head to look him in the eyes. “Am I wrong here?”  
He takes a long moment to answer. “I’m afraid I’m not as noble as you make me sound, May. Your best interest was certainly on my mind when I made my decision, but, to tell the truth, my reasons were predominantly selfish. Putting it simple, staying away from you while being so close became impossible to bear. So I ran, as far as I could.”  
She stares at him and her tears start falling again. “You didn’t have to stay away… You knew how I felt about you.”  
“Even though I knew I wouldn’t be rejected on your part, acting on those feelings would equal taking advantage of you. I didn’t know how old you were when we first met and I haven’t learnt for a long time. When I finally did… I was…” Steven shakes his head unable to find a word to describe his anguish. “I tried to restrain those feelings, I really tried, May... It was my fault that I couldn’t control myself. It wouldn’t have been fair to ruin your reputation to satisfy my desires.”  
“And what about my desires?!” May bursts through tears. She lifts herself to her knees and, swinging one leg over him, crouches over his lap. “I would ruin all the reputations in the world to be with you!”.  
The weight and warmth of her body so close to him makes the blood rush from his head and sends his world spinning. May stares at him expectantly and he forces his thoughts back on the right track. “I’m sorry the world is so unfair...”  
She grabs his face in her small hands and moves herself so close that their noses almost touch. “Stop saying you are sorry, Steven! I’m not sorry! I sacrificed so much for this world already. Can’t it at least let me keep you?” Her expression changes and she suddenly pulls away. She studies him with unreadable expression before finally asking. “So… did it work?”  
It takes him a moment to realize what she means. Before answering, he registers briefly that, with her bare legs around his thighs and the damp shirt exquisitely plastered to her body, this is a very unusual position to ask if he no longer has any interest in her. He gives her the most honest answer he can think of.  
“Not in the slightest.”  
“So… it seems we are back exactly where we started.” Steven cannot tell if it’s a tint of hope in her voice or disappointment.  
“So it seems…”  
“Except…” May sends him a daring look “I’m not sixteen anymore.” And with these words she leans forward. The first kiss is almost non-existent. Her lips barely brush his and she pulls back awaiting his reaction. Steven can hardly think straight. After all the time he has spent fantasizing about kissing her, he should be prepared, but instead he is completely staggered. When he makes no move to stop her, she leans again. Her second kiss is more purposeful. She swipes her parted lips over his with burning intensity. Her eyes are closed, but his stay open. He fears that if he closes them, he will no longer be able to control himself. Steven clenches his fists, fighting the growing need, but makes no move to stop her. May’s lips taste of tears. Her tongue timidly seeks entrance to his mouth and he finds himself letting her in. Before he realizes, his hands are on her thighs, trembling fingertips pressing against her soft skin. He pulls her closer until he can feel the beating of her heart against his chest. She lets out a quiet moan, which sends an electric wave through Steven’s body and all his remaining restraints drop. He returns her kiss with fire that shocks even himself. All years of wanting put into one kiss. Suddenly he can’t pull her close enough, even though there is virtually no space between them left. Their clothes seem to get in the way, so he breaks the kiss and yanks the T-shirt over May’s head. Her breasts come into view and he stares at them with sudden bewilderment. They are beautiful, so round, so full, moving up and down with her quickened breath. Little pink nipples, slowly hardening upon the contact with the cool air in the room, makes him want to do things to her that he would never dare to imagine before, even in the most salacious fantasies. But what really surprises him is that he can’t get enough of her not because of his sexual desire, but something else. And in that moment he realizes that it was her who was right all along. She shivers under his scrutinizing gaze and makes a move to cover herself, but he grabs her shoulders and pulls her to his chest.  
“I am such a fool, May. I am all you said I am and worse. If you hate me for leaving like a coward, I can understand it. I will disappear from your life and never bother you again. But only, if only, you still want me…”  
May does not let him finish. She wraps her arms around Steven’s neck with such force that it nearly knocks the air from his lungs. And without an answer she starts kissing him frantically. She pulls at his clothes, plucking impatiently at his shirt, his waistband. The wave of arousal that hits Steven is so strong he feels weak to his knees and only stares as May undoes his belt buckle, and then trousers. Only now fully realizing where this in inevitably heading, Steven grabs her hands and forces her to shift her widened eyes from his erection to his face.  
“May…” His question is implied by the way he says her name. _Are you sure?_  
She kisses him and frees herself from his grip. Without taking her lips from his, she moves his hands to her hips and makes him slide down her underwear. Accepting it as her answer, he cups her buttocks, molding them to his palms and guides her hips over his. She moans loudly when his tip touches her. She wants to lower herself and take him in right away, but he stops her, hovering over her entrance and for a long teasing moment savors her whimpers and quivers. Finally, he lowers her and starts slowly pushing in. May cries, partly from pleasure, partly from pain.  
“No, don’t stop.” She pleads between moans noticing his concern, so he takes her trembling body into his arms and slowly makes his way into her, repeatedly sliding an inch out and then deeper in. Steven feels awful that causing her pain feels so amazing at the same time. Her inner muscles clench around him as he moves back and forth and he is close to his limit before even being fully inside her. Finally, May places her hands on his chest and starts slowly sliding back and forth, making the most indecent noises. Steven bites on his lip praying the pain will let him last a little longer, feeling like a teenager having sex for the first time. She grabs his hands and places them on her breasts and this is suddenly all too much for Steven. His world goes black, leaving him out of breath. The pleasure spins through him with such force he feels he may loose consciousness and he explodes before fully realizing what is happening. Steven opens his eyes after a long moment and sees May’s face all flushed and beaming. His reaction must have been quite a show to her, Steven thinks slightly abashed.  
“Was it good?” May asks, her eagerness to please him adorably obvious. _Was I good?_  
Steven, even so embarrassed as he is, can’t help but laugh at how smug she seems.  
“May...” He averts his eyes, but gives her the answer. “Better than anything I could’ve ever imagined.”  
The answer is apparently correct because she wraps her hands around him and falls into his arms. But they are not done yet, Steven thinks. May gives a slight gasp when she feels his hand slips between her thighs. The gasp turns into moans as he starts rubbing her gently in a circular motion, first sliding one finger inside, then two.  
“Steven…” She buries her face in his neck and pants, and he kisses her head.  
“Do you like it?” Now its his turn in wanting to please her.  
“Ah…don’t… yes.” She is hardly able to speak between moans. “I... ah…” Steven places one hand on her lower back and presses her closely to his chest, to keep her small quivering body in place. With her so close, he can feel her racing heart fluttering against his own and the three words he’s been thinking all this time finally leaves his mouth.  
“I love you.”  
He can’t tell if she has heard him, because at the same moment her back arches and her muscles clench robustly around his fingers as her release takes over. He presses them hard against her sensitive spot and wallows in her cries and shudders.  
May falls into his arms, her breath still slightly quickened and replies with such fire that it is as she had said it first. “I love you!”  
She shifts her legs to one side and sits in his lap, and he wraps his arms around her small form, sheltering her from the cold.  
“What are we going to do now?” She says out loud what he himself has been thinking.  
“I don’t know.” He states honestly.  
May lifts her head from his chest and looks him in the eyes with sudden earnestness. “If you want to keep it a secret… I don’t mind!”  
Steven feels a strike of pain, seeing how desperate she is not to give him any reason to leave her again. “No, I don’t want to keep you a secret, May.” He kisses her on the forehead. “We will have time to worry about it tomorrow. Now get some rest.”  
“Tomorrow...” She repeats quietly and puts her head down again, reassured by the mention of them both in any context of the future. He strokes her hair, fondling her locks, and they both listen to the sound of the rain outside. May’s breathing becomes slow and even, her head falls on his chest and she is finally asleep. When the rain starts to cease, Steven lifts her up and carries her to his bed. Her arm instinctively wraps around his waist when he lays next to her, as like to make sure he will not disappear while she is asleep. Right now he should have been somewhere in Sinnoh, Steven thinks, far away from Hoenn. But instead he is here. And even though there will be many that will hate him for that, here he intends to stay. Steven brings May closer and cuddles her lovingly, and soon he is asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. May and Steven are my favourite otp and I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
